Too Much to Drink
by wake.me.from.this.nightmare
Summary: [GaaraxIno]Imagine waking up naked and finding out you lost your virginity to some person you dont really know and that person is Gaara R&R xXx
1. Too much to Drink

**(( Disclaimer- Yeah i dont own Naruto but it would be kool if i did ))**

**Chapter 1**

Ino opened her blue eyes just to get blinded by the sun

_"ahh stoopid sun" _she thought sitting upright and staring around a room

Ino jumped out of the bed _"this isnt my room!..hey wait a second wheres my clothes!"_

making a jump for the bed Ino sat huddled in a corner filled with panic

"its okay calm down" said a voice that made Ino jump she turned around to see..

"G..Gaara!!" she stuttered out "w..what?"

Gaara looked up at her with emotionless eyes "You had to much to drink"

Ino just stared at him she couldnt believe it

"ill go get you some clothes to wear"

"okay"

When Gaara left Ino sat down putting on the clothes he gave her and fixing her hair _well things arent as bad as you think girl at least you got further with a guy than Sakura did_

she looked at her self in the mirror _your a mess!_

Gaara sat in the kitchen staring at his older brother Kankuro.Kankuro looked to see dark eyes glaring at him?

"What?" he asked him "are you staring at me for"

"I fucked that Ino person" Gaara said simply Kankuro just stared at him before shouting

"What a nice way to put it! you whore!!"he got up and walked out of the room "You disgust me!"he said before leaving.And coming back in

"what do you want now?"said Gaara while making something to eat

"I want coffee"he said simply trying to keep his cool "whos the breakfast for? you dont like toast"

"Its for the "whore""said Gaara using air quotes

"You dont like toast"

"...fuck you"

"oooh you mean that Ino girl"

"Yes! you idiot"

"oh okay you whore"

"stop calling me that"

"no..whore"

"its getting overrated fat boy"

and with that Gaara left carrying a tray up to his room

**Umm yeah kind of short but i want to see what people think **


	2. Want to get to know you

**Disclaimer- Yeah i dont own Naruto but it would be kool if i did **

**Chapter 2**

Ino sat on the bed wondering how she got herself into things like this when she heard a knock at the door,Ino jumped at looked around at the door

"Whos there?" she asked getting of the bed and going to aswer the door

"Its Gaara"

"Gaara?"said Ino suprised while opening the door "W..what are you doing here?" Gaara walked in carrying the tray

"Its my room" he said turning to look at her "oh yeah i made you breakfast" setting down the tray on the nearest table

"Thankyou how sweet"

"It was the um least i can do" he said making a leave for the door but Ino stopped him

"Can you stay with me for a while?" she said grabbing his arm

"Why?" Gaara stared at Ino again with the emotionless eyes

"I dont want to be alone"

It was several minutes before Gaara sat down Ino thought this was quite rude after all the did umm do it she was suddenly filed with the idea of trying to get to know him

"Whens your birthday?" she said while putting strawberry jam on her toast

"Sometime in January"he replied

"Cool!"

"Not very"

Gaara suddenly felt something sticky collide with his head.. Inos toast he looked up at her yeah she looked mad

"What i do?" he said suprised that he sounded so calm

"Get out!" Ino yelled "Out"

With pillows and teddys colliding with his head Gaara had no option but to run out of the room

With Gaara gone Ino sat on the bed trying to pull herself together listening to the voices battle each other

_i shouldnt of hit him he didnt deserve it_

_yes he did he should show some more emotion_

_it isnt his fault_

_yes it is! his arrogant_

_no he isnt_

_yes he is_

_SHUT UP_

_MAKE ME_

"Ino?" a voice made Ino jump out of her battle she looked up to see Temari

"Are you okay?" she said walking over towards her

Ino sighed and looked away

"I bet your gunna call me a whore now huh?"she said in a defeated voice.Temari sighed and put her arm around Ino

"No i wouldnt do that" Ino looked up at her

"You wouldnt?"

"Nope" said Temari smiling "I have had sex too"

"Really?"said Ino with excitement "with who?you have to tell me!"

"Shikamaru"she said blushing a little

"That is sick and wrong" said a voice from the door the girls looked up to see the two sand brothers standing there Kankuro looking sick

"Very wrong" he said walking in the room draging Gaara with him.Temari stood up

"Its natural"she said Kankuro sniggered this made Temari blush even more

"Your just annoyed cause your still a virgin"said Ino, Gaara turned around and Ino flashed him a smile Kankuro stoped smirking

"I am not" he sayed

This time Ino smired "Oh yeah with who?" but Gaara was the one who answered the question

"His puppets of course"

At that moment Kankuro charged at Gaara but Temari stopped him and calmed everyone down

"Oh yes!" said Gaara "I will have some people over for dinner Temari so um yeah we need food"

"Okay"she said "Ino are you staying fo..." she was cut of by Gaara

"Of course she is"Gaara looked at Ino and blushed?! "she is to stay for the week"

"I am?" said Ino looking at Gaara

"Yeah the hokage said something but i forgot what it was" said Kankuro

Ino smiled _yes i will get to more about Gaara even if it kills me._

**Yay another one done i am hyper with sugar xD and caffeine lol the much sugar and coffee i put into my coffee is enough to keep proably all of yooh going for days! anyways R&R!**


End file.
